Theory:Timeline - Fourth Doctor
This page lists appearances of the Fourth Doctor in the order in which he experienced them. This timeline is based on observations of the Doctor Who universe and the events in each of these stories. From these observations we have attempted to build a concise timeline. It is assumed, much like their TV story counterparts, that each novel or audio series their published/numbered order is the order they occur in . There are also many gaps between stories. The layout of this timeline is based in part on the observations on Doctor Who Reference Guide and Doctor Who - The Complete Adventures, Lance Parkin's AHistory and other sources that allow us to make observations, such as DocOhoReviews, The History of the Doctor, The Discontinuity Guide, Clive Banks Databank, the Big Finish forums and The Divergent Universe forums. None of these sources should be used solely as a source or considered a "true" timeline for stories. Limiting factors Companions Due to the nature of travel throughout season 12, any story featuring TARDIS travel with Harry Sullivan (other than TV: The Ark in Space) must take place after TV: Revenge of the Cybermen and before TV: Terror of the Zygons. Any story with Sarah Jane Smith must take place before TV: The Hand of Fear. Any story with Leela must take place after TV: The Face of Evil and before TV: The Invasion of Time. Any story with K9 Mark I must take place after TV: The Invisible Enemy and before TV: The Invasion of Time. Any story with K9 Mark II must take place after TV: The Invasion of Time and before TV: Warriors' Gate. Any story with Romana I must take place after TV: The Ribos Operation and before TV: Destiny of the Daleks. Any story with Romana II must take place after TV: Destiny of the Daleks and before TV: Warriors' Gate. Any story with Adric must be set after TV: Full Circle. Costume The Fourth Doctor has an advantage when dating his stories due to his costume. The Doctor started out with a small red coat, a rainbow scarf, and blue geans. His coat soon grew to a larger deep brown coat. Eventually, his costume turned into the "red" version. This makes dating very simple when looking at how the Doctor is dressed. Timeline Early adventures * TV: Planet of the Spiders : The Doctor regenerates from his previous incarnation. * TV: Robot : The Doctor's regeneration stabalises. Sarah and Harry leave with him in the TARDIS. * COMIC: Death Flower : The Doctor and Sarah both comment on the Doctor's new face. * PROSE: A New Life * PROSE: The Hospitality on Hankus * COMIC: The Psychic Jungle * PROSE: The Sinister Sponge * COMIC: Neuronic Nightmare * PROSE: Avast There! * PROSE: The Mission * PROSE: The Heat-Seekers * PROSE: The Last Broadcast * PROSE: The Terror of the Darkness : The Doctor and Harry's cameo takes place immediately after The Terror of the Darkness. * PROSE: To Kill a Nandi Bear The Nerva Beacon * TV: The Ark in Space : The travellers arrive at the Nerva Beacon, and agree to beam down to Earth. * TV: The Sontaran Experiment :The travellers fix the faulty equipment on Earth and beam back to the Nerva Beacon. * TV: Genesis of the Daleks :The Time Lords intercept to transmat beam and give the Doctor a Time Ring and a mission on Skaro. * PROSE: A Device of Death : Immediately after departing from Skaro, the Doctor, Sarah and Harry are scattered across the Adelphine Cluster due to temporal disruption interfering with the Time Ring. * PROSE: The Last Thing You Ever See : The Doctor, Sarah and Harry are still using the Time Ring. * TV: Revenge of the Cybermen : Just as they retrieve the TARDIS, the crew receive a summons from the Brigadier. * PROSE: Nanomorphosis : The TARDIS still needs time to recover from the solar flare radiation. * PROSE: Wolfsbane : The TARDIS has recovered and makes its way to Scotland. * COMIC: Black Destiny : The Doctor and his companions expect to find the Loch Ness at the start of the story, so this must take place while they were answering the Brigadier's summons. * TV: Terror of the Zygons : The travellers make it to Scotland, and Harry decides to remain on Earth with UNIT. Walking in eternity * TV: Planet of Evil * PROSE: The Republican's Story : The Doctor claims to have travelled over 30,000 years to get to the 17th century. * PROSE: Rights : Sarah and the Doctor are still wearing the clothes they wore in Planet of Evil. * AUDIO: The Wondrous Box * PROSE: Managra * PROSE: All Done with Mirrors : The Doctor is inspired to visit a Shakespearean-era theatre by his experiences in Managra. * TV: Pyramids of Mars * PROSE: Old Flames : Sarah observes that the Doctor has been moody as of late. * PROSE: The Duke of Dominoes * PROSE: Observer Effect : Sarah understands that it takes time for radio waves to travel between Mars and Earth. * PROSE: Blessed Are the Peacemakers * COMIC: Gaze of the Medusa : Front matter references TV adventures up to Pyramids of Mars. * TV: The Android Invasion * PROSE: The Vampires of Crellium * PROSE: On the Slippery Trail * PROSE: War on Aquatica * PROSE: The Lost Generation : Sarah remembers being shot at by homicidal androids. * PROSE: System Shock : Sarah hasn’t seen Harry since The Android Invasion. * PROSE: Cyclone Terror * PROSE: Double Trouble * PROSE: The Time Snatch : Harry has resumed traveling with the Doctor * COMIC: The Body Snatcher * PROSE: The Eye-Spiders of Pergross * PROSE: Detour to Diamedes * COMIC: Menace on Metalupiter * PROSE: Secret of the Bald Planet * PROSE: The Dragons of Prague * PROSE: UNIT Christmas Parties: Ships That Pass : Harry leaves the TARDIS again after this story. * COMIC: Return of the Daleks * COMIC: The Wreckers * COMIC: The Emperor's Spy * COMIC: The Sinister Sea * COMIC: Woden's Warriors * COMIC: The Space Ghost * COMIC: The Dalek Revenge * COMIC: Virus * COMIC: Treasure Trail * TV: The Brain of Morbius : The Doctor complains about the Time Lords "messing about with the TARDIS", setting this after the comic stories set between Return of the Daleks and Treasure Trail, where the Time Lord had been doing so. * PROSE: Evolution : Sarah refers to the planet Karn and her encounter with Morbius. * AUDIO: Chain Reaction * PROSE: The Magic Box * COMIC: Hubert's Folly * COMIC: Which Way Out? * COMIC: Counter-Rotation * COMIC: Mind Snatch * PROSE: Conscription : Sarah claims it is Christmas in her time period. * COMIC: The Hoaxers : Sarah celebrates Christmas in her time period. * COMIC: The Tansbury Experiment * COMIC: The Mutant Strain * COMIC: Double Trouble * TV: The Seeds of Doom * PROSE: Scarab of Death : Sequel to Pyramids of Mars. * AUDIO: Doctor Who and the Pescatons * PROSE: The Sleeping Beast * PROSE: The Sands of Tymus * COMIC: The Rival Robots * PROSE: A New Life * COMIC: The Traitor * PROSE: The Sea of Faces * PROSE: Categorical Imperative * COMIC: Dredger * TV: The Masque of Mandragora : The Doctor begins using the secondary control room in the TARDIS. * PROSE: Hello Goodbye * PROSE: The Android Maker of Calderon IV : Sarah recalls being prepared to be sacrificed, as she was in The Masque of Mandragora. * COMIC: Jackals of Space * PROSE: Autaia Pipipi Pia * PROSE: Eternity * AUDIO: Exploration Earth * COMIC: The Naked Flame : Sarah is wearing her Andy Pandy clothes. * TV: The Hand of Fear : Sarah decides she had had enough of the TARDIS and the Doctor receives a summons from Gallifrey, and has to leave Sarah behind. Companionless * TV: The Deadly Assassin : The Doctor crosses wits with the Master on Gallifrey. * PROSE: Ghost Ship :The Doctor broods over the lives lost on Gallifrey. * PROSE: Farewells :The Doctor says a proper farewell to Sarah Jane Smith. * PROSE: Ode to Joy : The Doctor is travelling alone, and still feels melancholy because "she" is no longer with him. * COMIC: Day of the Tune * PROSE: Only Connect * PROSE: Callahuanca * COMIC: The False Planet * COMIC: The Fire Feeders * COMIC: Kling Dynasty * TV: The Day of the Doctor * PROSE: Dr. Who and the Hell Planet * GAME: Destiny of the Doctors : The Doctor is in his bohemian attire and is on his own. Images of Davros, Morbius, and the decaying Master are in his mind. * COMIC: Assimilation² Old friends * COMIC: The Sky Warrior * PROSE: The Stranger, The Writer, His Wife and the Mixed Metaphor * PROSE: Master of the Blackhole * PROSE: Hamlet's Soliloquy * COMIC: Under Pressure * PROSE: Down to Earth * PROSE: UNITed We Fall * PROSE: Mutiny * PROSE: Wonderland * PROSE: Millennium Shock Milena and Ms. Young * COMIC: The Sea Devil * PROSE: Milena New acquaintances * PROSE: Asylum * PROSE: The Northern Heights * PROSE: The Baron Wastes * PROSE: Earth * PROSE: My Hero * PROSE: In Case of Emergencies * PROSE: The Nobility of Faith * PROSE: The Doctor's Cross Word A noble savage * TV: The Face of Evil : Leela joins the Doctor in his travels. * TV: The Robots of Death * PROSE: Drift : The events of The Robots of Death are still fresh in Leela’s mind. * COMIC: Rest and Re-Creation * PROSE: It's a Lovely Day Tomorrow : Leela still shows particularly violent tendencies, setting this early in her travels. * PROSE: Last Man Running * PROSE: Corpse Marker : Sequel to The Robots of Death. * PROSE: Psi-ence Fiction : Leela's first visit to Earth, although she won't remember it. * PROSE: Match of the Day * PROSE: The Bushranger's Story : Leela has never seen a horse before. * AUDIO: The Catalyst : Leela is still learning basic reading. She does not know of regeneration. * PROSE: The Prodigal Sun * AUDIO: The Ghost Trap : Leela has only been traveling with the Doctor for a few weeks, but has seen spaceships before. * AUDIO: Black Dog * TV: The Talons of Weng-Chiang ** COMIC: The Time Machination : The first scene of Talons, seen from H. G. Well's perspective. * AUDIO: Destination: Nerva : The Doctor and Leela have just parted ways with Jago and Litefoot. * PROSE: Eye of Heaven : Leela has recently encountered horses. * AUDIO: Sound the Siren And I'll Come To You Comrade * COMIC: The Orb * COMIC: The Mutants * COMIC: The Devil's Mouth * COMIC: The Aqua-City * PROSE: The Brain of Socrates : Leela recalls the Victorian theatre. * AUDIO: The Renaissance Man : Leela refers to her visit to London in 1889, and how she fired a revolver at a dragon. * AUDIO: The Wrath of the Iceni * AUDIO: Energy of the Daleks * AUDIO: Trail of the White Worm * AUDIO: The Oseidon Adventure : The Doctor and the Master meet for the first time since The Deadly Assassin. * AUDIO: Night of the Stormcrow * PROSE: Famine on Planet X * PROSE: The Planet of Dust * PROSE: Terror on Tantalogus * COMIC: The Power * PROSE: Flashback * COMIC: Emsone's Castle * PROSE: The Crocodiles from the Mist * AUDIO: The Ghosts of Gralstead : Leela has a limited ability to read English. * AUDIO: The Devil's Armada : Leela is still wearing Victorian clothing from their visit to London in The Ghosts of Gralstead. * AUDIO: The Genesis Chamber * AUDIO: Empathy Games : Leela is unfamiliar with the concept of money. The TARDIS' secondary console room is destroyed in a fire. * PROSE: Shamans * AUDIO: The Light at the End : Charley runs into the console room on entering the TARDIS, so it is set after the secondary console room was destroyed. * PROSE: The Sooner the Better * PROSE: The Living Wax * PROSE: Stanley : Leela views jeans as ridiculous. * AUDIO: Death-Dealer : The Doctor teaches Leela about money for the first time. * AUDIO: String Theory * AUDIO: The King of Sontar * AUDIO: White Ghosts : Leela is able to read on her own. * AUDIO: The Crooked Man * AUDIO: The Evil One * AUDIO: Last of the Colophon * AUDIO: Destroy the Infinite * AUDIO: The Abandoned * AUDIO: Zygon Hunt * AUDIO: The Foe from the Future : Leela's reading level has advanced to the point where the Doctor is having her read him the works of Shakespeare. She also knows about policemen. * PROSE: The Destroyers * PROSE: The Very Last Picture Show * TV: Horror of Fang Rock : Leela's eye colour changes from brown to blue. She also wears jeans for the first time. * PROSE: Dear Great Uncle Peter : Leela is still in jeans. * AUDIO: The Child * AUDIO: The Valley of Death * PROSE: The Changeling Years * PROSE: One Bad Apple Adopting K9 * TV: The Invisible Enemy : K9 Mark I is adopted by the Doctor. * PROSE: Crimson Dawn : K9 takes damage from the drain on his batteries, as well as water damage from the canals, which gives him "corroded circuitry". * TV: Image of the Fendahl : K-9 is suffering from "corroded circuitry". * PROSE: Hamlet : The Doctor is hunting a second Fendahl skull. * PROSE: People of the Trees : Leela recalls being temporarily blinded at Fang Rock. * PROSE: Christmas Every Day * PROSE: The Dogs of War : The Doctor and K9 begin playing chess. * TV: The Sun Makers * PROSE: The Roots of Evil : Leela remembers seeing the steel hives of the Sun Makers. * AUDIO: The Exxilons : The Doctor begins to go without his cravat. * AUDIO: The Darkness of Glass * AUDIO: Requiem for the Rocket Men * AUDIO: Death Match * AUDIO: Suburban Hell * AUDIO: The Cloisters of Terror * AUDIO: The Fate of Krelos * AUDIO: Return to Telos * COMIC: A Rare Gem : Leela and K9 are kidnapped Adam Mitchell, leading directly into Endgame. * COMIC: Endgame : The Doctor joins with his other incarnations to rescue Leela and K9 from Adam and , and assists the other Doctors in saving their companions as well. * TV: Underworld : Leela has changed into a new set of clothes. * AUDIO: The Time Vampire : The Doctor begins work on K9 Mark II. *TV: The Invasion of Time : Leela and K9 MK I leave the Doctor, who decides to begin work on K9 MK II. Nest Cottage * AUDIO: The Stuff of Nightmares : The Doctor mentions fighting giant rats, killer robots, and a skull from the dawn of time before arriving at Nest Cottage. * AUDIO: The Dead Shoes * AUDIO: The Circus of Doom * AUDIO: A Sting in the Tale * AUDIO: Hive of Horror : The Doctor leaves Nest Cottage for a year. A return to wandering * PROSE: The Death Pit / The Drosten's Curse : In The Drosten's Curse, the Doctor compares a stopping-and-starting golf cart to "a dog he knew", most likely K9. * COMIC: The Snow Devils * COMIC: The Space Garden * COMIC: The Eerie Manor * COMIC: Guardian of the Tomb * COMIC: The Image Makers * PROSE: Attachments * PROSE: Plight of the Monkrah * PROSE: Puppeteer * COMIC: Party Animals * PROSE: The Glass Princess * COMIC: The Swords of Kali : A photograph depicts the Doctor in his "post-''Underworld''" appearance. No mention is made by Tiger of him travelling with another companion. Seeking the serpent's egg * AUDIO: The Relics of Time : The Doctor returns to Nest Cottage. * AUDIO: The Demon of Paris * AUDIO: A Shard of Ice * AUDIO: Starfall * AUDIO: Sepulchre * AUDIO: Tsar Wars * AUDIO: The Broken Crown * AUDIO: Aladdin Time * AUDIO: The Hexford Invasion * AUDIO: Survivors in Space : The Doctor departs from Nest Cottage. Travels with K9 * PROSE: Those Left Behind : K9 MK II has been completed. * PROSE: Timevault * PROSE: Time Shear * PROSE: Machine Time * COMIC: K9's Finest Hour : K9 is kidnapped, and the Doctor travels alone trying to find him. * COMIC: Doctor Who and the Iron Legion * COMIC: City of the Damned * COMIC: K9's Finest Hour : The Doctor finds K9. * PROSE: Three Wise Men * PROSE: The Two-Timer * PROSE: Stowaway Quest for the Key to Time * TV: The Ribos Operation : The Doctor is given a quest by the White Guardian and is assigned Romana as an assistant. * PROSE: Tomb of Valdemar * TV: The Pirate Planet * TV: The Stones of Blood : This is Romana's first time on Earth. * PROSE: The Shadow of Weng-Chiang : Romana refers to Vivian Fay, and recalls using a gun on Zanak. * PROSE: Prelude Falls the Shadow : The Doctor is taking a break from his quest. * PROSE: Heart of TARDIS : The Doctor is forced to resume his quest. * COMIC: The Seventh Segment * PROSE: Pericles * AUDIO: Ferril's Folly * TV: The Androids of Tara * PROSE: The Glarn Strategy * TV: The Power of Kroll * AUDIO: Tales from the Vault : The Doctor and Romana investigated a mysterious painting. * AUDIO: Luna Romana : The Doctor and Romana are looking for the sixth segment. * TV: The Armageddon Factor : The Doctor and Romana complete their quest. The Doctor installs a randomiser into the TARDIS. Further adventures with Romana * AUDIO: The Auntie Matter : The Doctor and Romana explain they are hiding from the Black Guardian in 1929. * AUDIO: The Stealers from Saiph : The Doctor and Romana are relaxing in 1929 without K9. * AUDIO: The Sands of Life * AUDIO: War Against the Laan : K9 is damaged after being affected by the time slippage. * AUDIO: The Justice of Jalxar * AUDIO: Phantoms of the Deep : K9 is fully repaired from the damage caused by the time spillage. * AUDIO: The Dalek Contract * AUDIO: AUDIO: The Final Phase : Romana elects to continue travelling in the TARDIS instead of returning to Gallifrey. * PROSE: Good Queen, Bad Queen, I Queen, You Queen * PROSE: Life from Lifelessness : The Doctor arrived in Prague due to the randomizer. * PROSE: X-Rani and the Ugly Mutants * PROSE: Light Fantastic * COMIC: Terror on Xaboi * PROSE: Reluctant Warriors * COMIC: The Weapon * PROSE: Return of the Electrids * PROSE: The Sleeping Guardians * COMIC: Death to the Doctor! * AUDIO: The Doctor's First XI * AUDIO: The Warren Legacy Travels without Romana According to Stripped for Action? in DWM 168, the Doctor and K9 travel without Romana for a while between The Armageddon Factor and Destiny of the Daleks. * COMIC: Timeslip * PROSE: The Fear * COMIC: Doctor Who and the Star Beast : Sharon joins the TARDIS. * PROSE: Evil Egg * PROSE: Sands of Time * PROSE: Mind-Jump * PROSE: The Hole Truth * COMIC: Doctor Who and the Dogs of Doom * PROSE: Breakdown * COMIC: Doctor Who and the Time Witch * COMIC: Dragon's Claw * COMIC: The Collector * COMIC: Dreamers of Death : Sharon leaves the TARDIS. The new Romana * TV: Destiny of the Daleks : Romana regenerates. * PROSE: Under Reykjavik : Romana is still wearing her outfit from Destiny of the Daleks. * COMIC: Victims : Romana is still wearing her outfit from Destiny of the Daleks. * PROSE: All Snug in Their Beds : Romana's regeneration is referenced. * AUDIO: The Old Rogue : The Doctor plans to take Romana to Paris. * TV: City of Death : The Doctor and Romana fight the Jagaroth in Paris. * PROSE: The End of Now * PROSE: The Final Analysis * TV: The Creature from the Pit * PROSE: The Romance of Crime * PROSE: The English Way of Death * PROSE: Seven to One * TV: Nightmare of Eden * COMIC: Time & Time Again : Takes place during Nightmare of Eden. * AUDIO: The Beautiful People : The Doctor mentions recovering from the experiences with the Mandrels and the CET Machine. * AUDIO: The Pyralis Effect : Romana does not yet have a sonic screwdriver * PROSE: The Little Things : The Doctor acquires a chrono-historical stress gauge. * PROSE: The Clanging Chimes of Doom : The Doctor is still using the chrono-historical stress gauge. * PROSE: Present Tense : The Doctor's the chrono-historical stress gauge book is mentioned. * PROSE: Child's Play * TV: The Horns of Nimon : Romana reveals she has her own sonic screwdriver. * COMIC: The Forgotten: Misdirection : Romana notes that she and the Doctor have been to Paris before. * PROSE: Return of the Spiders * AUDIO: Babblesphere : The Doctor knows about Romana's sonic screwdriver. * AUDIO: Wave of Destruction : The Doctor and Romana are still worried about the Black Guardian's revenge, and Romana posses a sonic screwdriver. * AUDIO: The Labyrinth of Buda Castle * AUDIO: The Paradox Planet / Legacy of Death * TV: Shada * TV: The Five Doctors : The events of Shada are overwritten by The Five Doctors, and later experienced by the Eighth Doctor. Upon returning to the TARDIS, the Doctor decides to go to Brighton. * PROSE: Glass : The Doctor and Romana have just encountered the "mind-wiping sphere" from Shada. * AUDIO: Gallery of Ghouls : The Doctor is trying to get to Brighton. * AUDIO: The Trouble with Drax * AUDIO: The Pursuit of History / Casualties of Time * PROSE: Festival of Death * PROSE: Checkpoint * PROSE: Colony of Death * PROSE: Alien Mind Games * PROSE: A Midsummer's Nightmare * COMIC: Every Dog Has His Day * PROSE: The Voton Terror * PROSE: Sweet Flower of Uthe * PROSE: Suitors, Inc. * PROSE: The Monster in the Wardrobe * PROSE: Breadcrumbs * PROSE: Special Occasions: 1. The Not-So-Sinister Sponge * PROSE: Special Occasions: 2. Do You Love Anyone Enough? * PROSE: Special Occasions: 3. Better Watch Out, Better Take Care * PROSE: Special Occasions: 4. Playing with Toys * PROSE: The Well-Mannered War : Menlove Stokes remembers the Doctor from the Rock of Judgement. Separated from Romana * COMIC: The Touchdown on Deneb-7 * COMIC: The Life Bringer : The Doctor has changed his clothes to a burgundy design, and the randomiser is still in effect. * COMIC: War of the Words * COMIC: Star Beast II Final voyages with Romana * PROSE: The Beast Inside : The Doctor has reunited with Romana, who is surprised that he is wearing a burgundy coat. * AUDIO: Luna Romana : The Doctor says that he has visited an alternate future in which the Roman Empire never fell, referring to Doctor Who and the Iron Legion. * PROSE: Into the Silent Land : The Doctor decides to go to Brighton. * TV: The Leisure Hive : The Doctor completely removes the randomiser after his holiday in Brighton. * PROSE: I Was a Monster!!! : The Doctor is “dressed entirely in red” and there is no sign of K9. * PROSE: Doing Time * PROSE: Insider Dealing * TV: Meglos : The Time Lords order Romana back to Gallifrey. Trapped in E-Space * TV: Full Circle : En route to Gallifrey, the TARDIS gets sucked into E-Space, where Adric stows away on the TARDIS. * TV: State of Decay * PROSE: The Eight Doctors * PROSE: Pathfinders : Takes place directly after the Doctor, Romana, and Adric leave the Vampire Planet. * AUDIO: The Invasion of E-Space * PROSE: O, Darkness : Adric has dealt with Marshmen and Great Vampires. * AUDIO: A Full Life : Adric mentions the imprisonments he endured during The Invasion of E-Space and O, Darkness. The Doctor and Romana die, but, after some years, Adric is able to change time so that the Doctor and Romana live. * TV: Warriors' Gate : Romana leaves the TARDIS and the Doctor gives her K9 MK II. The Doctor escapes E-Space with Adric. Return to N-Space * PROSE: Planet of the Elves : Saddened by Romana's departure, the Doctor cleans the TARDIS. * TV: The Keeper of Traken : The Doctor and Adric have recently returned to N-Space. * PROSE: Inter-Galactic Cat : K9 MK III has been assembled. * PROSE: Conundrum * PROSE: Planet of Paradise * COMIC: Plague World * PROSE: Just a Small Problem Final adventures : The Doctor drops K9 MK III of with Sarah Jane, (A Girl's Best Friend) which saddens Adric. (A Boy's Tale) * PROSE: Direct Action : The Doctor is traveling alone. * COMIC: Spider-God * COMIC: The Deal * COMIC: End of the Line * COMIC: Doctor Who and the Free-Fall Warriors * COMIC: Junkyard Demon * COMIC: The Neutron Knights * COMIC: Junkyard Demon II : Sequel to Junkyard Demon * AUDIO: Waiting for Gadot : The Season 18 theme is used, and the Doctor is alone. * PROSE: Mauritz : The Doctor has reunited with Adric. * TV: Logopolis : Critically injured in his battle with , the Doctor regenerates into his next incarnation with the assistance of the Watcher. 04